Current indoor bug lights typical reflect light onto the wall and ceiling of a room as a way of attracting flying insects to the trap. These conventional traps are typically not pleasant in appearance and thus, distract from the overall ornamental decorative aspects of a room in which they are located. Given the physical appearance of the traps, and that their shining lights also calls to their attention, use for the traps is most likely to be found in a commercial establishment. The present invention is intended to overcome the problems of past insect traps which use light to attract insects for capture by the trap.